


Can’t take my eyes off you

by Trobedzone



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Date at a Diner, First Dates, First Kiss, Frozen Yogurt, High School AU, M/M, Meeting, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobedzone/pseuds/Trobedzone
Summary: Troy is finally done high school, while hanging out at the frozen yogurt shop with his friends he notices the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Can’t take my eyes off you

Troys pov 

I sat with my eyes glued to the boy sitting across the room. He hadn't moved or blinked in a while which is slightly odd. I wonder what he is thinking about but Whoa. He is gorgeous. His lips looked so soft and his skin was glowing. I barely paid attention to the swarm of girls surrounding me trying to sign my cast. This boy is so distracting, I wasn't supposed to think of boys this way, but I couldn't stop myself. I've been forcing myself to be into girls all through high school and I truly just couldn't wait to be done, to be free, free to feel what I want. 

"Troy." A high pitched voice squealed, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Yes?" I answered looking up at the blonde girl wearing way too much lipstick.

"I signed your cast, I put my phone number too, you should call me." She winked and hurried away.

"Yo dude, look at that weird kid! He hasn't blinked once." Alex laughed pointing to the handsome boy that I couldn't seem to stop looking at.

"Heh, yeah weird," I mumbled.

I'd kill to know his name. I bet he has the prettiest smile. He's so adorable.

I looked down at the flyer on the table, it was for a community college called 'Greendale', the boy had the same flyer sitting on the table in front of him. What if he was going to Greendale? Maybe I should go there. 

Before I could read it more closely, Zach, snatched it away and started to crumple it into a ball. 

"Troy, I bet if you hit him with this he won't even blink!" Zach said passing me the crumpled-up flyer.

I took it from him and squeezed it trying to stall hoping they'd get distracted by something else so I wouldn't have to hit the pretty boy with the crumpled up piece of paper.

"Come on do it!" Alex groaned.

I sighed and threw it at him, it bounced off my forehead and hit the table in front of him. The boy didn't move. I felt terrible but part of me just wanted him to look in my direction.

"Loser," Zach mumbled under his breath. 

Angel. I swear this boy is an Angel, that's the only possible reason to explain his beauty.

"Alright man, I have to go. See you tomorrow?" Alex questioned.

"Y-Yeah. Whatever." I muttered.

The two of them got up and left the place, the swarm of girls followed. 

After they left the store my gaze went back to the boy. 

I've never felt like this before, why did I want to be kissed by a complete stranger? A stunning stranger. For the first time in 30 minutes, the boy moved and looked at me. His lips curved into the smallest smile and I felt my heart skip a beat. He got up from the table and started to walk over to me, why was he coming over here? Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit. Words, what do I say? What are words?

He sat in the chair across from me and grinned. 

"You've been staring." He said.

His voice. His voice was so nice. So comforting and smooth. I felt my face heat up.

"I-I-wasn't." I stuttered.

He got up from his chair and slid into the booth next to me.

He was inches away from me. My god, this boy is so beautiful.

"You're lying, Why were you staring?" He asked leaning closer.

"W-what." My breath hitched.

"I think you heard me, darling?" 

Was he going to kiss me? Did he just call me darling?! Why did he call me darling? Fuck, why is he so hot?

"You're-" 

He cut me off by leaning closer.

Was he going to kiss me? Please kiss me. Please. Please. Please. 

He pulled away quickly and smiled.

"How was that?" He asked.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"It wasn't a scene but I was trying to act like Don Draper from Mad Men." He explained.

"O-oh. Nice. Yeah. Good!" I laughed nervously.

Why was he making me nervous? No one made me nervous. 

"His eyes, they're so gentle and mysterious."

"Who's eyes?" The handsome boy questioned, tilting his head to the side, somehow making him look even more adorable.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Did you accidentally say your thoughts out loud? Classic." He grinned.

"Troy," I mumbled.

"Troy?" The boy repeated.

"My name, it's Troy." 

"Cool. Cool, Cool, Cool. I'm Abed." He said.

God damn it Abed, kiss me. Please kiss me. 

"Cool," I whispered.

"Are you going to Greendale?" Abed asked, holding up his flyer. 

"I think so. Yeah. Maybe. Are you?" I returned the question, my gaze falling to his lips.

Why did I want to kiss this boy so god damn badly?

"Yeah, my dad won't pay for film school, so I'm going to Greendale." He said.

I nodded.

"Well, maybe I'll see you there?" He smiled slightly and stood up.

"Wait," I blurted. 

The boy's eyes widened.

"Yes?" 

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" I questioned.

"Um, I don't know, I'd say eating butter noodles and watching movies, probably Die Hard, maybe Pulp Fiction or The Breakfast Club." He answered.

"Oh. Cool! I love movies. Well anyways." I paused and scratched my head.

"Would you maybe want to go out?" I asked fidgeting with the sleeves of my letterman jacket. 

I saw a blush rise to his cheeks and watched him bite back a smile.

"Is Troy Barnes asking me on a date?" He questioned.

"I'm really tired of lying to everyone including myself. I think you're really handsome and you stand out to me. So, yeah, I am asking you out on a date, do you want to go with me?" I smiled.

"Sure." He said.

"Cool! Also, how'd you know my last name?" 

"I heard one of the many girls mention it, but why did I stand out to you? Those girls were really pretty, wouldn't you rather go out with one of them?" He asked.

"Well first off, I'm gay, no one knows that but yeah, I'm very gay, and there was just something about you, I could tell you were different and I like that. Plus you give me this weird feeling, like when you were sitting over there I couldn't stop thinking about why I wanted to kiss you, the 'handsome stranger' it's a weird feeling, but I like what you make me feel, now that I’m saying this out loud I’m realizing I shouldn’t be telling you all this." I rambled.

"I think you're very handsome too. So what do you want to do tomorrow night?" Abed questioned.

I felt a blush spread across my face.

"Um, you mentioned Pulp Fiction, I could take you to a retro diner like the one in the movie?" I suggested.

"You just made me so happy I peed a little." He smiled widely.

"I'm glad. N-not that I made you pee, I'm glad I made you happy, you have a nice smile." I stuttered blushing harder.

He laughed a little and pulled out his phone.

"What is your number?" He asked.

I gave him my number and he shoved his phone back in his pocket.

"I'll text you later and we can figure things out for tomorrow." He said.

"Sounds good." I smiled.

"Now definitely wouldn't be the right time to kiss you, I have to wait to the end of our first date, but I've seen many girls do this in movies to leave the guy flustered."

Abed leaned in and kissed my cheek then walked away without another word. He was right. That made me extremely flustered.

***

I sat around my room all night waiting for a text from Abed and planning on how I was going to get to the diner. There were many downsides to faking an injury. 

Unknown number :  
Hey it's the boy with the gentle and mysterious eyes 

Troy🐝:  
shut up! I didn't mean to say that out loud

Abed💞:  
but you did, don't worry, it was kinda adorable

Troy🐝:  
hmm, maybe. Anyways, I picked a diner, I have to get an Uber there because I can't drive due to my stupid knee injury, but I can get the Uber to get us there.

Abed💞: cool cool cool cool 

Troy🐝: Pick you up at 7! 

Abed💞: see you then :) 

My cheeks were burning, why did this boy make me blush so easily? I touched my cheek where he'd kissed me earlier and smiled harder.  
I already missed looking at him.

****

I paced around my bedroom tossing almost everything I own on my bed. Usually, I never spent a lot of time getting dressed, I'd just throw on a pair of jeans, a plain shirt and my jacket but I wanted to try something else. I ended up deciding on black skinny jeans and an oversized grey knit sweater.

.

I ran a brush through my hair and looked at myself in the mirror. I hope tonight will go well. 

I nervously sat in the Uber waiting for Abed to come outside, what if I wasn't dressed right? What if he didn't like me? I bet he looks so pretty. Why can't my brain just pause, stupid racing thoughts? I wonder if he'll kiss me, he said he'd kiss me. I wonder what his lips taste like.  
Abed opened the car door and I felt my heart leap out of my chest.

"Hello, handsome." Abed smiled.

I tried to speak but my words got caught in my throat.

He looked so beautiful, his flannel complemented his skin beautifully, the way his hair was slightly messy but completely perfect and he faintly smells like cherries. My god, he's so pretty. 

"No words? Do I really look that good?" He grinned.

"You look insanely h-handsome," I said. 

"I know," he laughed lightly. 

Damn, even his laugh is adorable.

"I've never gone out on an actual date before." I blurted.

"That's probably information you shouldn't share, but then again you're honest and I like that, I haven't been on a date either." He said.

"What really?" I said in shock.

"Everyone says I'm weird, which I am, but I don't care, they just don't understand me." 

"People are stupid like that." I sighed.

"Alright we are here." The Uber driver said.

"Thanks," I said grabbing my crutches and swinging the car door open.

This would be much easier if my stupid leg wasn't 'injured'.

I opened Abed's door and he blushed as he got out of the car.

"Opening my door? Really Committing to the movie trope here hm?" He smiled.

"Of course, next we have to share a milkshake." I laughed. 

"Or have a nice meal and seem like kind people, then rob the diner. We could be the best partners in crime ever." He beamed.

"Pulp Fiction. Nice."

Abed gave me finger guns and grinned. He's so adorable.

Abed sat in the booth across from me and flashed me his pretty smile.  
We sat not saying anything for the first few minutes. 

"You've got a nice smile you know," I said.

"There it is." He grinned.

"Hm?"

"First dates in shows and movies, the two people sit staring and smiling at each other till one of them breaks the silence, I had a feeling you'd be the one to do it." He explained.

"Oh yeah well, it had to be said. I seriously think you're the most adorable person I've ever met, you're different, it's nice." 

I noticed a blush rise to his cheeks making me smile even harder.

"You're different than I expected too. I was skeptical about going on this date, I figured it must have to be a prank or something, I've been shoved in lockers, pushed to the ground, and made fun of by jocks, I just figured you'd be the same, but life's about taking chances right? Plus if this was a prank it's nothing I'm not used to." His expression saddened.

How could I not realize that everyone was this terrible to him? I've probably made so many people go through that.

"Abed. I'm so sorry, I probably have made so many kids go through that, I feel terrible, you don't deserve that, no one does." I felt tears form in my eyes, I can't cry, no, that's not okay, I'm not allowed to cry. Not in front of people at least.

"Can I take your orders?" A waitress asked with a warm smile.

Abed looked up at her and nodded.

"Chicken fingers and a chocolate milkshake please ." He answered.

"I'll have the same, thanks," I said.

"I should be back with food in about 10 minutes."

"I'm sorry Abed," I muttered.

"It's over now. High school is done. Don't worry about it. I won't be surprised if the same thing happens at Greendale but whatever, I'll get through it." He rambled.

"Hey no." I placed my hand on top of his and gently rubbed my thumb over his knuckles.

"I'm going to Greendale, and as long as I'm there, no one will mess with you, if anyone tries to hurt you I’ll have your back," I assured him.

"How do you know you won't go back to the way you were? You'll probably meet more jocks there, it's fine. You don't need to protect me, I'll be fine." He mumbled.

"Abed, I've known you for two days, I'm pretty sure we've only hung out for 20 minutes in total, but in those short 20 minutes I swear no one has made me smile harder, you make me feel this way I've never felt before, you aren't boring and normal, you're different, weird, funny and so pretty and I like you," I said giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

Abed smiled and nodded.

"Next time we hangout we should watch a movie!" I beamed.

"We should also build a blanket fort!" He added.

"Get out of my brain!" I shouted.

People turned their heads to look at me.

"S-Sorry." I stuttered.

Abed laughed and gripped my hand tighter.

"You're different too. I like that." 

"Here's your food." The waitress set the two plates in front of us. "Enjoy." 

"Thank you," I said.

Abed let go of my hand and pulled the plate in front of him.

"This is extremely nice, You’re really really nice.” He quietly said.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"Another movie reference?" I questioned.

"Yes but no. This is actually nice, thank you." He mumbled.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled. 

"Holy it's been forever since I've been allowed to eat junk food. I forgot how amazing everything tasted." I beamed.

"I practically live off butter noodles so it's nice to eat something different for once." He said.

"If it were cool to eat god, he'd be a chicken finger." 

Abed looked up and his smile instantly left his face.

"You can tell them I'm tutoring you for college!" He whispered.

"Who? What?" 

"Those guys that walked in, two of them are the ones that were with you yesterday and the others are the ones from my school that always pick on me." He rambled.

As soon as I turned around I made eye contact with Alex.

"Troy?! Is that you?" He shouted.

I ignored him and looked back at Abed, whose eyes were filled with fear and worry.

"What are you doing with this loser?" Zach laughed and punched my arm playfully.

"Wait yeah, what the hell? Why are you hanging out with the robot?" Malcolm questioned.

"Shut the fuck up Malcolm. You know I can still kick your ass with my knee injury." I snapped.

"Oh, you're defending your boyfriend?" Kurt teased. 

"I'm tutoring him so he's ready for college." Abed chimed in.

"Oh, the robot talks?" Malcolm laughed at his joke.

"What's the point of a robot that doesn't talk?" Abed asked.

Malcolm looked at him dumbfounded and I laughed.

"It would be pretty stupid," Alex added.

"Shut up!" Malcolm yelled.

"Are you guys done?" I asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Are you done?" Kurt mocked.

Why did I ever hang out with these guys? 

"Actually no I'm not, and Abed isn't my tutor, I asked him out, we're on a date. He is much more interesting than the four of you combined could ever be, so it would be nice if you all just got the fuck out of here." I snapped.

Malcolm held his hands up in defence.

"Chill out Barnes." He mumbled.

"Leave." 

He rolled his eyes and walked away and the rest of the group followed.

"I'm sorry about them," I muttered.

"You didn't lie?" Abed said.

"About what?"

"Us, I just figured you'd be embarrassed to be seen with me." He said quietly.

"How could I be?! You're really really great." I grinned.

"You are pretty great yourself." He said neutrally.

I looked over the booth and saw them sitting at the back.

"Ew, they are still here," I mumbled.

"Yep, you're lucky you don't have to stare at them." Abed sighed.

"Just come sit next to me." I smiled.  
Abed stacked his empty plate on top of mine and slid into the booth next to me.

"Thank you for giving me a chance," I whispered.

"And thank you for giving me one." He smiled.

"I think this would be the part where you put your arm around me, but you're short so I'm just going to put mine around you." He laughed lightly.

"Hey shhh, I'm not that short!" I pouted.

"I like that you're short." He whispered.

I rested my head on his shoulder and I smelt cherries again. 

I looked up at Abed and noticed he was putting on lip balm. Cherry lip balm. He tasted like cherries.

Abed looked down at me and grinned.  
"You want to kiss me?" He questioned neutrally. How was he so calm right now?! 

"How can someone be this beautiful?! It's not fair." 

"Babe you did it again. Stop talking out loud." 

Babe, he called me babe! An embarrassing sound escaped me and Abed smiled.

"Can I k-kiss you?" I stuttered.

Abed nodded and leaned in, I shut my eyes and his lips met mine. I was right, he tasted like cherries. He swiped his tongue across my bottom lip.  
My heart pounded in my chest and I opened my mouth for him to deepen the kiss, he licked my mouth making my entire body feel weak. I wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Abed gently bit my lower lip making me let out an embarrassing whine as he pulled away. 

"I'm not a fan of PDAs but for you, I had to make an exception." He smiled.

I stared at him dazed. He leaned in and pecked my lips. 

"No ones- I've never- I-" I couldn't seem to get a full sentence out.

"Hm?" 

"No ones ever made me feel like that." I managed to say.

"Good? Or bad?" Abed asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Good! Really good! I like kissing you! Not just kissing you, everything! I like everything about you, you make me feel all warm inside." I said. 

"I like you too. You're really really adorable." He whispered.

I nuzzled my head closer into his chest and he rested his head on top of mine.  
"We should watch a movie." He mumbled.

"We really should," I replied.

"Die Hard?" He suggested. 

"Perfect, my place or yours?" I asked.

"We can go to mine, my dad won't be home till late because he's working at the restaurant, tonight is one of my only nights off." He explained.

“Awesome.” I beamed.

Abed slid out of the booth and handed me my crutches. 

***

“I like your room,” I said admiring the many movie posters covering the walls.

“Thanks.” He smiled.

“Do you want to build a blanket fort or just watch the movie, it might be kinda hard for you to build a fort with your leg being broken and all.” 

“Actually um, you can’t tell anyone this but...” I dropped the crutches and stood on both feet.

“You were faking your injury because you were nervous? Or football wasn’t your true passion.” Abed said.

“Nervous, the pressure got to me,” I mumbled.

“How long are you going to keep it up for?” He asked. 

“Whatever is believable,” I replied.

“So you are going to have that on all summer?” Abed questioned stepping closer to me.

“I guess so.” 

Abed reached out and put a hand on my cheek.

“That’s too bad, you can’t do much with a full leg cast on,” Abed said with a dramatic gloomy sigh.

“What? yes, I can!” I pouted.

“It’s okay darling, we can wait. At least you can cuddle.” Abed smiled.

Darling. He called me darling again. 

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

“I like making you blush.” He whispered, making my cheeks flush scarlet.

“I’m not blushing!” I squealed.

“Okay babe whatever you tell yourself.” He chucked.

“Can we cuddle and watch the movie and next time we hang out we will build the blanket fort?” I asked.

“Oh, so you want to see me again?” He grinned.

“You know I do,” I whispered.

“That’s good.” He whispered back and kissed me.

We spent the next couple of hours tangled in each other’s arms while watching Die Hard, this was the first time in a while that I actually felt happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment your thoughts and leave Kudos  
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
